Kitty Consolation
by WeirdBlackCat
Summary: After the confrontation with Yui, Subaru finds a injured kitten
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own diabolik lovers

Kitty Consolation

'Who the hell did they think they were?!' Kou's annoying face flashed into Subaru's mind, causing hot anger to flare up and prompt him to smash anything near him. But he resisted, clenching his fists and walking faster through the school halls. After his confrontation with Yui followed by Kou, he felt like he needed some fresh air and somewhere to let his frustrations out (other than the place that caused his frustration).

Subaru found himself at the back of the school taking out his anger on the surrounding trees. A sudden movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention, Subaru spun around to see...a kitten?, what was a kitten doing here?. It was obviously injured, it's back leg was bloody and it was limping on it. It mewled pitifully and limped towards him, 'it must be abandoned or it wouldn't be so friendly' Subaru thought bemused.

All anger forgotten and replaced with confusion, Subaru watched dumbly as the kitten rubbed against his leg and meowed at him.

~~~~meow~~~~

What the hell possessed him to pick her (he found that it was a girl) up and take her with him to the limousine hidden in his pocket, Subaru didn't know. Maybe the it was the kind, protective qualities Subaru unknowingly had, or maybe the kitten reminded him of Yui, it might have been fate, we may never know.

Subaru cleaned and bandaged the kitten up as best he could before bringing her into the limo, so the others wouldn't smell her, her bandages consisting of his shirt (no would notice as his shirt was ripped anyway, at least he hoped), and his cleaning was done sloppily with water. He grimaced, it would have to do for now.

Subaru was nervous the entire drive home, the air was already tense with Yui not around, and with a kitten in his pocket Subaru was more snappish than usual. The kitten had been asleep but half way through the drive home she woke up and had begun to get restless. Subaru was petrified, what he would do if they found a kitten in his pocket he wasn't sure, but he knew that it would be humiliating.

Kanato was playing with his teddy and Latio was teasing Ayato, when the kitten decided to meow, Subaru's eyes widened and he did the only thing he could do, "why are you such a damn pervert?!" Latio looked at him surprised, Reiji glared at him, "please refrain from shouting in the limousine". Unfortunately Subaru's shouting scared the kitten and urged her to meow more, which resulted into Subaru awkwardly shouting throughout the rest of the drive home, getting even Shu's attention.

When the car finally stopped Subaru uncharacteristically rushed into the mansion. His brothers stared after him, "mhmm~ maybe he's just not taking the Bitch chan withdrawal so well" Latio finally said.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own diabolik lovers

Kitty Consolation

Subaru was mortified, 'I'll just pretend nothing happened, yeah, ..yeah, nothing happened'. Subaru looked towards the cause of his problems, the cause that he was currently making a bed for from his clothing. Why he picked the kitten up he didn't know, and that bothered him greatly. It just wasn't like him to do something like that. Subaru shook himself, in any case, he didn't want to think about it.

He would have to give her a name, after all he couldn't just keep calling her 'kitten', but 'what' was the question, it wasn't like he had ever named anything before, maybe Hana?, Chika?, 'it doesn't matter as long as she had a name right?, Chika it is then'. The next problem was how he was going to take care of Chika, he could probably feed her scraps from his food. But there also was the matter of whether or not he would take her to school with him, he didn't think he could stand repeat of earlier.

Subaru felt so ridiculous, _oh gods_ he hoped his brothers never found out, but there was no backing out now, he would just have to deal with it. But..., looking at her, the kitten really was pretty cute.

~~~~meow~~~~

For the next half of the week Subaru took care of the kitten, awkwardly getting her to fall asleep when he took her to school with him (though he had a few near misses were he was almost found out), sometimes leaving her at home with some food in his room. Her back leg was healing but Subaru felt uncomfortable leaving it to his mediocre care, he wanted to have someone look at it but he wasn't sure who.

Subaru was slowly warming up to Chika, unable to resist when the cute kitten curled up on his chest or licked his hand. And unbeknownst to Subaru, the kitten's presence was doing wonders for his angry disposition, while at times he was still violent, he didn't look consistently pissed of all the time anymore, in fact sometimes he would get almost soft looks on his face.

Subaru might not have noticed the change but a certain few of his brothers did.

~~~~meow~~~~

Subaru was feeding Chika leftover scraps from his dinner (he had taken a dish from the school cafeteria), he was smiling slightly with out realizing it. Subaru

stood up brushed himself off and turned, then froze.

Leaning in the doorway to his room was Shu, looking at Chika mildly surprised. Subaru couldn't move, not even when Chika got up and purred against his leg, he stared in horror at Shu. Shu's eyes drifted toward Subaru.

And poor Subaru said the first thing that came to his head, "THIS ISN'T A CAT"

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i don't own diabolik lovers

Kitty Consolation

Shu raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth, "its not mine!" Subaru burst out, "Suba-" Shu tried to start again, "I don't know where it came from!", "you can keep it", "...what", Shu sighed, "your less bothersome with it", Subaru blinked, then gave an gruff and awkward "oh". Subaru watched rather dazed as Shu took one last look at the kitten before he left, but right as he left, Shu turned and looked at Subaru, "I can watch it for you", Subaru's jaw dropped "huh?!", but Shu was already gone.

Subaru just stood staring at the door for a few minutes before he finally moved, picking up the small kitten at his feet. He sat and pet Chika for a while, then thoughtfully mumbled, "that was different".

~~~~meow~~~~

The next day at school Subaru allowed Shu to take care of Chika while he was in his classes. Though he was nervous for Chika, it was relieving to not have to constantly worry about getting caught. Shu also took care of Chika through the drive back to the mansion too, Subaru tried to be casual but he couldn't help but twitch and shift, watching Shu out of the corner of his eye the entire ride home.

Shu gave Chika back to Subaru in private once they arrived back at the mansion, Subaru smiled softly without realizing it when Chika was put back in his arms, Subaru looked up startled when Shu started to pet Chika, looking at the kitten with warm eyes, then he drew back, nodded to Subaru and began to walk away. "Oi, maybe you can take care of Chika tomorrow" Subaru called after him hesitantly "if you want", Shu looked back, then gave a little nod with a small smile so brief and quick Subaru wasn't sure if he had actually seen it.

~~~~meow~~~~

Chika was doing well but Subaru was still a little concerned about her leg, concerned enough to consider showing her to Reiji, but when he talked to Shu about it he was avidly against it. So he made do with the books he had found in the school library.

Subaru was in the garden taking care of the roses, with Shu and Chika tagging along (Shu was osurprisingly more active, not a lot, but still more active than he usually was), it made him think of old times when his mother was alive and he would sometimes play with Shu in the gardens, Subaru shook himself he didn't want think about depressing things like that. Chika rubbed her head against his hand purring, before scampering of to play, Subaru smiled, all sad and gloomy thoughts successfully chased away, 'so cute...',

Subaru continued to take care of the roses, and Shu quietly kept an eye on Chika, both enjoying the comfortable peace and quiet.

Tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own diabolik lovers

Kitty Consolation

Shu was giving Chika back to Subaru after watching during her during school for him (an arrangement that they found worked best for them, considering Shu didn't go to class), "thanks, for watching her" Subaru told Shu somewhat awkwardly, Shu hummed in response. "~my, so this is what you've been up to~", Subaru lurched in surprise, almost dropping Chika, then spun around to see Latio leaning casually against the wall.

"Mhm, I thought you two were acting strange" Latio pushed of the wall and walked toward them "~how adorable of you Subaru~", Subaru flushed with embarrassment and snarled out a pathetic "I, y you-this!", Shu sighed "how bothersome", still smiling Latio looked to Shu "and you too Shu? ~how cute~ bonding over a little kitten!", Shu glared at Latio.

"What the hell Latio?!" Spluttered out Subaru, "Do you need something?" Shu coolly inquired, "me? Nothing much, and don't worry I won't say anything", "are you trying to blackmail us?!" Snapped Subaru scowling, "~goodness no~ " Latio smirked, "you know how much I hate not knowing a secret just keep me included every now and then", Laito reached forward and petted Chika, Subaru snarled and drew back, bringing Chika out of Latio's reach.

"~mhm how mean Subaru!~", "your annoying" Shu stated emotionlessly, "~I'm leaving, I'm leaving~"

~~~~meow~~~~

"Damn it, damn it, **damn it!"** Subaru snarled, as he aggressively sliced roses. "It seems counter productive to tear up the roses you work so hard on" Shu commented dryly, Shu sighed, seeing that his that his words appeared to have no effect, he walked over to Chika, picked her up and dropped her on Subaru's chest. Subaru gasped, surprised, then dropped his knife, hurriedly cradling the kitten so she wouldn't fall.

Subaru could feel all his anger and stress melt away as he pet Chika, Subaru blinked, he had never noticed before. "better?", "...yeah," Subaru hesitated, shifting from side to side before continuing "what does he mean 'keep him included'", "just let him play with her now and then, under supervision", Subaru grit his teeth, "fine".

~~~~meow~~~~

"Chika stay still!", Subaru was attempting to give Chika a bath, and unfortunately was not successful thus far. Subaru took a deep breath, "Chika, its fine, your okay, calm down" Subaru soothingly pet her, "just let me give you a bath, alright". Subaru from what he read, decided it was best to just wash her with his hand soap, since he unfortunately couldn't pet shampoo. After a little more fussing Subaru finally managed to wash her, he wrapped the kitten in his hand towel, and sat cradling her to his chest, gently toweling her off.

Chika sneezed, Subaru gave small laugh, he began petting her causing her to purr softly, Subaru smiled, then hauled himself to his feet, "let's get you to bed".

Tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers

Kitty Consolation

"Over my dead body! It's hideous!". Latio had cornered Subaru, and had somehow bought different collars to try on Chika, and was trying to get him to pick one out. Shu had turned up at some point, saying that if Chika wore anything to flashy it would be 'bothersome'. So far Subaru had rejected a bright yellow pink striped collar, a blue with white hearts collar, a purple with white polka dots collar, and a neon lime green with orange swirls and stars collar (?).

Latio held up a bright pink collar with a bell, "no! Do you want everyone in the entire house to hear her!", Latio pouted, "~hey~ it's mean for you to reject everything after I already bought them", "nobody asked you to buy them!", "your being noisy" Shu drawled from the couch, Latio sighed lightly, "~well how about this one?~", Latio held up a leather collar with studs, "hell no!", "~mhmm maybe you'd like to wear it?~", Shu cracked an eye open just in time to see Subaru's fist make contact with Latio's face.

~~~~meow~~~~

Subaru huffed, he had ended up unenthusiastically letting Latio put the blue collar with white hearts on Chika, he _had_ punched him after all (not that he felt bad). Subaru was currently searching the kitchen for something suitable to serve as a cat treat, after reading a few cat books, Subaru decided to try and teach Chika basic manners, like not to scratch furniture and things like that (he reluctantly asked Latio to buy a scratching post). Subaru opened the refrigerator, 'fish maybe?' Subaru shook his head, no Reiji would notice its disappearance, Subaru looked around the refrigerator, well, he would try bread first and if that didn't work he would try and find something more fancy.

Subaru suddenly stopped and stood still, turning around he saw Kanato staring at him, "what are you doing". Subaru didn't spend very much time with any of his brothers until recently, Kanato least of all, so he wasn't sure what to do. "Nothing", Kanato narrowed his eyes, "you're lying", Subaru swallowed and briskly walked past him to the door, "well it's not any of your business", Kanato glared at Subaru as he left the kitchen.

~~~~meow~~~~

Subaru sighed with relief when he left the kitchen, then groaned, he had forgotten to grab some bread, oh well, he would just have to get some later, though it was probably a good thing, seeing as it would have most likely have made Kanato more suspicious. Kanato, with his creepy teddy bear, dolls, and psycho mood swings, now that was someone Subaru didn't want near Chika.

Subaru opened the door to his and was immediately greeted by Chika, bounding up to him and jumping on his leg. Subaru smiled, Chika's leg was improving and healing speedily, a good thing too considering how full of energy she was. Subaru squatted down to the floor and began to play with Chika with a piece of string from his pocket, "what a mighty huntress!" Subaru said playfully "the string is no match!", Subaru laughed as Chika wrestled the string down only to get it tangled in her claws. "Here let me help you" Subaru still grinning, helped her out of the string. "Let's get you some dinner".

Tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers

Kitty Consolation

 _"_ Oi! Calm down!", "like you're one to talk ~Subaru", "shut up!", "YOU KEPT THIS FROM ME!", "like hell I was going to tell _you_!", "we're trying to calm him down Subaru" Shu interjected. Kanato had earlier unfortunately happened upon Subaru, Shu, Latio, and Chika, and needless to say, he hadn't taken the news of not knowing about the kitten very well. "HOW DARE YOU!", "Kanato, don't be mad~it was nothing personal~", "you're not helping perv!", "I'm doing a lot better than you", "DONT IGNORE ME!", Shu sighed, this was going to take a long time.

~~~~meow~~~~

With the help of Shu, they finally managed to calm Kanato down, telling him that he could play with Chika too (under supervision of course). So there they all were, sitting around a small table participating in a very tense tea party (if you could even call it that), Subaru had stiffly allowed Kanato to put bow on Chika, but drew the line at a dress, which almost resulted into an argument, that Shu thankfully stepped in and broke up.

"Subaru would you pass the sugar?", Subaru glared at Latio, but complied, "~thank you~", Subaru looked down with disgust at the tiny cup in front of him, completely unaware of the ridiculous image he made, sitting at a table laid with dainty pastries, while looking so pissed off, Shu laughing silently at him.

Kanato leaned over the table, holding a small piece of cookie over to where Chika sat, "do you like sweets kitty?", Subaru hovered over China protectively (or as Latio liked to say, went into protective mommy mode), "she shouldn't be eating things like that, it could make her sick", Subaru reached for the lone fruit bowl, "from what I read feeding her a few kiwi pieces would be fine". Kanato frowned slightly at Subaru, before reluctantly picking up a kiwi, Shu hid an amused smile, Latio smirked outright.

~~~~meow~~~~

Subaru groaned, running his hands down his face, the 'tea party' had gone alright, but had still been very stressful. He dropped down onto the floor of his room rubbing his face into Chika's soft fur, "ugh". "You alright?", Subaru not even surprised to see Shu in his room at this point, merely replied with "ughhh", "I see", Subaru sighed, gazing up, "I'm fine..." he paused "thanks", "your welcome". Shu looked at him for a moment, "did he feed Chika to much kiwi?", Subaru chuckled a little, "no".

Subaru pet Chika to sleep, while he and Shu sat in comfortable silence, the only sounds were Chika's purring and the faint hum from She's headphones. Subaru didn't withdraw his hand even when Chika had fallen asleep, "I'm glad I found her" Subaru faintly murmured, Shu only replied with "mmh".

Tbc


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers

Kitty Consolation

Subaru shifted nervously, Shu sat irritated in the background, Latio appeared unaffected, but all of them had their eyes trained on Chika and Reiji. "Her leg appears to be mostly healed" Reiji finally announced, handing Chika back to Subaru, Subaru let out a small sigh of relief, then stiffened again as Reiji continued. "Just how long did you plan to wait before you told me about that animal?" Reiji's eyes narrowed dangerously, "or did you plan to tell me at all?".

Now truth be told they hadn't had any intention to tell Reiji ever, but they couldn't say _that_ out loud. Subaru almost was almost sweating, he was beginning to miss telling Kanato. "It wasn't like Subaru was purposely hiding her from you, and in any case she's not a problem, is she?" Shu spoke up, Reiji glared at Shu, "no, I suppose she's not, but in the future I would prefer if you informed me of these things". "~yes~yes Reiji, thank you for taking a look at her leg~" Latio thankfully broke in, "yeah, thanks" Subaru hastily spoke up.

Reiji fixed his glasses, "it's fine."

~~~~meow~~~~

Subaru supposed it could have gone worse, it was unfortunate that Chika had got out of his room and that Reiji had found her that way, but at least he didn't have to hide her anymore. "Ah~ Subaru, there you are", Subaru looked to see Latio standing behind him holding a bag, "what?" He asked in mild irritation, "~don't be so rude~ I have the scratching post you asked for", "oh, thanks" Subaru replied somewhat awkwardly, "~oh!~ I almost forgot I also took the liberty of buying some cat toys too, so you don't have to use that string in your pocket anymore" Latio added winking at him.

"What! How did you?! I-l don't!" Stuttered Subaru, "~now~now~ it's nothing to be ashamed of, you can play with your 'mighty huntress' if you want", "were you spying on me?!", Latio lifted his eyebrows "spying is a strong word, it's hard not to notice when you're cooing and baby talking on your hands and knees", Subaru blushed, "I was not!", "~really?~should I have bought you little outfits and accessories to dress Chika in too?", Latio fake gasped "~or maybe I should have bought you matching outfits!~ or did you want to wear a collar?", Latio grinned at him, "~don't hesitate if you want to wear a collar or dress Subaru~".

Subaru was beet red by now, "shut up! Shut up! Shut up!", "my~my~ don't explode now Subaru", "y-y-you! You!" Subaru choked out, then turned on his heel and marched away, leaving a laughing Latio.

'I'm going to freaking _kill_ him!' Subaru thought furiously.

Tbc


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: i don't own diabolik lovers

Kitty Consolation

Subaru, though he was still angry at Latio, would admit that he was grateful for the cat toys, since they did come in rather handy. In fact at the moment he was using them to play with Chika, and she was enjoying them immensely. Of course Subaru felt like he would be more grateful if Kanato wasn't currently using them to play with Chika too. When Subaru had first got them out, he had took them down to the living room to play with Chika (since he didn't have to hide her anymore), but halfway there he had the misfortune of running into Kanato, who insisted on coming and playing too.

"Subaru", the vampire in question's head snapped up, Subaru, shaking himself out of his thoughts, quickly asked, "what?", Kanato glared irritated at Subaru, "I need the cat toy you're holding", Subaru blinked, "oh. Yeah, sure, here", he gave Kanato the toy before warily sitting back down. Thankfully Kanato appeared to be being more tolerant than usual, so he didn't have to protect Chika like he thought he would, though Subaru wasn't sure how long it would last.

Suddenly Chika playfully bit Kanato's teddy bear, Subaru suddenly felt like time had froze, he looked slowly to Kanato, who had stiffened. They both sat stone still for a moment, before Kanato began to slowly reach for Chika, Subaru prepared to lunge, but he didn't have to, because as soon as Kanato's hands reached Chika he simply gently took his teddy from her mouth and claws. Subaru stared at him, 'what the hell?'.

~~~~meow~~~~

Subaru walked toward the kitchen intent on getting Chika some dinner, he was still very puzzled about what Kanato had done, never in his entire life had Subaru thought Kanato would react like that. Subaru suddenly felt himself bump into a hard warm surface, he looked up and all thoughts of Kanato immediately flew from his mind, he had walked right into _Reiji_.

Subaru jumped back, exclaiming "sorry!", Reiji looked at him mildly irritated, "I presume you are on your way to the kitchen to get the kitten something suitable to eat?", "umm yeah", Reiji huffed "there's no need, I took it upon myself to send a familiar to fetch this", he held up a small bag of cat food, that Subaru hadn't noticed before, "as well as this" he held a cat dish in his other hand, "honestly, if you had just told me about her in the first place this could have been done sooner".

Reiji then shoved the items into Subaru's arms and swiftly began to walk away, "u.. , uh thanks!" Subaru called after him, Subaru simply stood there in shock for a few minutes, what. The . Hell was wrong with his brothers today.

Tbc


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own diabolik lovers

Kitty Consolation

Subaru held Chika out of Latio's reach, "no! I told you no!", "~Subaru ~ you're so mean ~share!~", Latio whined. Subaru had come down to the living room to simply enjoy a petting session with Chika, then Shu showed up (which Subaru didn't mind), but then Latio, followed by Kanato, and even Reiji showed up, Subaru was quickly learning that he should probably look for a more private place to go than the living room.

"Subaru, don't cause problems", Reiji reached forward and stroked Chika, then awkwardly drew back, and glared at them as if daring them to say something. "Here kitty, do you want a treat?", Kanato cooed to Chika, holding out a piece of kiwi (he had taken to carrying around some with him), "Oi! Don't bribe her!", Shu sat up, "I'll hold her", he worded it like a statement, but said it like a question, Subaru looked at him, then hesitatingly said "fine" and rather reluctantly handed Chika to him.

Latio raised his eyebrows, "~mhmm~ so Shu is fine but me and Kanato are a different matter?", Latio leered at him, "~is there something you want to tell us?~", Kanato glared at him, "that's favoritism Subaru", "what!? No! I-" Subaru started, "don't start fighting " Reiji interrupted, "it's not becoming". Suddenly there was the sound of the door opening behind them, they all turned to see...Ayato? Stepping in to the living room Ayato confused observed the situation in front of him, then snapped "what the hell!?".

They either blinked, shuffled their feet or shifted their weight, the awkward truth was that they all had rather forgotten about Ayato, "where the hell did the cat come from?!", "she's Subaru's" Shu answered, the only one unflustered, "and do shut up", "when did that happen?!", Reiji composed himself and fixed his glasses, "stop this childish fit Ayato, you haven't been around lately so you didn't know", Latio suddenly peered around Ayato, "~is that bitch chan I see behind you Ayato?~", they all stopped and followed Latio's gaze, and there she was looking sickly and pale.

Subaru realized rather awkwardly that he hadn't even thought about Yui since he found Chika, in fact they all (excluding Ayato) hadn't really thought about Yui since the kitten showed up. Ayato glared at them, "you all can't have her! She belongs to yours truly! I was the one to go get her!", Latio smiled at him "~that's nice Ayato, good for you~", "nobody cares", Kanato added glaring.

Ayato stared, "what?". "~Oh?~ you don't look so good Ayato, you should pet Chika, it will make you feel better, ~her fur is very soft~", Subaru glared at Latio, "Chika isn't yours to share!", "~ah Subaru don't be like that~ Ayato just met her", "I don't care!". "what?" Ayato repeated, Yui whimpered.

Tbc


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own diabolik lovers

Kitty Consolation

"I'm happy but also confused as to why none of you have bit chestless yet", Kanato glared Ayato from beside Subaru, "no one has time to waste like that Ayato, we can just have familiars bring blood from blood donors, that way we can spend more time with Chika", "~hmm it's like you want us to drink from Bitch chan Ayato~", Both Kanato and Latio were on either side Subaru trying to get Chika's attention, while Subaru valiantly tried to get rid of them (with little to no success).

The Sakamaki brothers (and Yui) were on their way to school, with Chika out in the open for the first time in the limousine. "U-Um" Yui spoke up, "could I pet her Subaru?", Yui's inquiry was met with several loud "no!"s from different parts of the limousine, each of them looking at each other in surprise, Yui flinched, Reiji cleared his throat, "it would not be wise to allow you to hold her, you might hurt her," Reiji glared at Yui "and none of us want that".

Subaru sighed, Chika was _his_ kitten and contrary to their apparent belief he _could_ speak for himself.

~~~~meow~~~~

After classes the Sakamakis (and Yui) were on their way to limousine, when much to Subaru's confusion they were approached by a certain four vampires. "What do they want" complained Kanato, his hold on his teddy tightening, Ayato narrowed his eyes and got a firm hold of Yui's wrist, but to Ayato's shock and Subaru's horror, three of them rushed over to Subaru and Chika, "~hey~ I didn't know you liked kittens, ~how sweet~" Kou teased, "what! I don-!", spluttered Subaru, "it's cute" murmured Azusa, "isn't it?!" Kou cried turning toward the kitten, Yuma reached out a hand and gently petted her.

That brought Subaru out of his shock and he jerked back, "Oi! You can't just..just!", Kanato glared at them, "what's wrong with you!?", "don't make a scene" Reiji scolded, "what's her name?" Azusa asked slowly, "none of your business!" Snapped Kanato, "Chika", Kanato scowled at Latio "Latio!", Latio looked back at him with fake innocence, "what?".

"~mmhm!~ I have an idea, what if we came over every now and then and played with her! Let bygones be bygones!", "no" Reiji interjected, "they can" Shu spoke up, looking Yuma, Reiji stiffened and glared but didn't say anything.

Ayato and Ruki (and Yui) sat at the sidelines watching with comically wide eyes, but when Shu said they could come over Ayato lurched, "b-but aren't they our enemies?!", Kou grinned at him, "not any more", "don't you guys want Chestless?!", Yuma scoffed "you and Ruki can have her", Latio winked at them "~don't forget to share~", Kou clapped his hands together "good! Does Thursday work for you all?"

Ruki blinked, "what".

End


End file.
